Sesenta y un segundos
by Kiara McGonagall
Summary: A veces sesenta segundos no son suficientes...y se necesita una vida entera ADMM ONE SHOT


Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, sino de J.K.Rowling y demás "personajillos" que tienen sus derechos. Yo solo trato de divertirme de una forma gratuita  
  
(fiu... por fin lo he soltado ^^)  
  
Es una fría mañana de enero, la primera del año, aún no ha salido el sol, ni siquiera se ve algún rayo de su luz por el horizonte.  
  
No paro de dar vueltas en la cama.  
  
No es por ti, supongo que estoy nerviosa porque mis compañeras de cuarto sospecharán algo. No he pisado mi habitación desde hace dos días, ni siquiera para coger ningún libro, no tenemos clases. Las túnicas me las traen los elfos domésticos... Si en cierto modo son encantadores, saben lo que pasa entre los dos y no dicen nada, ni siquiera a Dippet... Y eso que tendrían que ser sinceros con sus amos.  
  
Me levanto, necesito estirar las piernas, intentar relajarme para dormir otra vez...  
  
Imposible, son ya las siete y en menos de una hora toda la sala común de Gryffindor estará en movimiento... Menos mal que tu habitación está cerca de la torre, así podré pasar más tiempo contigo.  
  
Me acerco a la ventana, todos los alrededores de Hogwarts están recubiertos por un fino manto de nieve. Poco a poco, ese frío exterior se va adueñando de mi cuerpo, produciéndome una sensación de frío.  
  
Cojo tu capa azul, "seguro que me resguarda algo del frío"-pienso, y me la echo sobre los hombros.  
  
Una multitud de sensaciones invaden mi cuerpo... Siento un olor que me rodea, que me abraza, como aquel abrazo que me diste en Hogsmeade, el primero de esa serie que me encadena a ti... También recuerdo el tacto de esa capa, el calor que me proporciona, igual que aquella noche de tormenta, en la que estábamos tu y yo en tu despacho.  
  
Tú, profesor de Transformaciones y jefe de la casa de Gryffindor, y un premio anual...  
  
Seguro que si nos descubriesen la gente del Ministerio nos quemarían en la hoguera, como hicieron con tantos magos y brujas medievales. Pero sé por el brillo de tus ojos al mirarme que eso te da igual, que prefieres morir antes de perderme... Y créeme, yo también te necesito, necesito esos abrazos, esos besos, esas caricias prohibidas entre alguien tan diferente como nosotros...  
  
Miro hacia ti, aún sigues dormido.  
  
Apago la luz, no quiero despertarte, cuando duermes pareces un ángel...  
  
Cambias mucho de la noche a la mañana.  
  
Por la noche eres ese amante secreto, aquel que deja todo por la mujer que quiere, por arrancarme unos gemidos de placer de mi garganta.  
  
Pero por el día... Por el día eres el hombre perfecto: un profesor que se preocupa por una alumna que quiere ser animaga, el jefe, con sus debidas responsabilidades de Gryffindor, el héroe que pudo derrotar a Grindelwald...  
  
Y un guiño tuyo me basta para saber que ese espíritu rebelde todavía no ha abandonado tu cuerpo, sino que eres un enamorado actuando para que su amor no sea descubierto.  
  
Salgo de la habitación de puntillas y entro al baño.  
  
Mis pensamientos me han hecho retrasarme diez minutos, y tengo que estar dentro de nada en la sala común, poniendo orden antes de que los de primer año bajen a desayunar.  
  
Será su primer año en el que no pasen este día con sus padres, así que necesitarían cierto apoyo, y quién mejor que un premio anual de su casa para brindárselo.  
  
Albus estuvo allí para cogerme de la mano la primera vez que pasé el fin de año fuera de Escocia... y la verdad es que agradecí bastante que con ese pequeño gesto intentara aumentar mi fortaleza.  
  
Son por esos pequeños detalles por los que empecé a quererlo, y por los mismos, por los que aún le sigo queriendo, más y más cada día.  
  
Termino de arreglarme rápidamente, ya estoy acostumbrada, ya que estos encuentros con la noche por medio son cada vez más y más frecuentes.  
  
Entro en la habitación, puedo oír tu respiración tranquila, pausada, que me indica que todo va bien. Cada paso que doy hacia ti, siento cómo esa respiración va modificándose lentamente, al mismo ritmo que los latidos de tu corazón.  
  
Veo cómo te vas despertando poco a poco, intentas abrir tus ojos mientras me buscas a tu lado, en mi trozo de colchón.  
  
Siento como tu respiración se agita, pierde ese ritmo pausado. Puedo ver cierto miedo en tus ojos, sé que tienes miedo de perderme, de que me de cuenta de la gran diferencia de edad que hay entre los dos y me vaya con cualquier otro alumno de Hogwarts.  
  
Levantas la vista, algo asustado, y me encuentras enfrente de ti, mirándote con aire divertido.  
  
-"Buenos días Minerva, creía que ya te habías ido"-me dices, intentando parecer sereno.  
  
-"No podría haber ido sin despedirme"-te contesto yo mientras me acerco a darte un beso, el último de la noche que acaba y el primero del día que está empezando a nacer.  
  
Me rodeas con tus brazos y me atraes más hacia ti. "Te quiero"-me susurras, mientras empiezas a acercar tus labios lentamente a los míos.  
  
En este momento me gustaría tener toda la magia del mundo para poder parar el tiempo, para que no corriesen los segundos en los relojes, para poder recorrer poro a poro cada centímetro de tu piel sin tener que preocuparme de la hora, o poder pasar toda una eternidad repitiéndote que te quiero.  
  
Acercas tu mano a mi pelo, sabes que me encanta, y empiezas a acariciarlo suavemente, de una forma muy relajante.  
  
Te miro a tus profundos ojos azules, me llevan al tranquilo lago de tu corazón, donde me dejas entrar para que nade.  
  
El tiempo pasa lento, cómplice de nuestras caricias, aunque sigue sin detenerse. Parece no importarnos, aprovechamos sesenta y un segundos en un minuto, intentamos alargar la despedida todo lo que podemos, aunque necesitaríamos otra vida los dos juntos para quedar satisfechos.  
  
-"Albus..."  
  
-"¿Qué quieres Minerva?"- me preguntas al ver cierta preocupación en mis ojos.  
  
-"¿Qué pasará al final del verano, cuándo tú tengas que volver al colegio? Este año voy a acabar mi séptimo curso, y ya no podremos seguir viéndonos aquí...  
  
Y en verdad siento miedo. Miedo a pensar que lo nuestro va a tener que acabar. Miedo porque no voy a volver a ver tus ojos azules intentando desvestirme con la mirada, como lo haces cada vez que nos quedamos solos, toda la noche. Miedo porque ya no voy a poder pasar contigo la noche con la excusa de que debo ayudarte con los primeros cursos de transformaciones, ya que según dices, soy la mejor alumna que has tenido desde que estás en Hogwarts.  
  
Ves ese miedo en mi mirada y me abrazas, intentando que los fantasmas que habitan en mi interior huyan, porque el amor es el mejor hechizo protector que hay.  
  
-"Te vendrás a Hogwarts conmigo"-me contestas tranquilo-"Dippet me ha dicho que piensa retirarse este año y que quiere que yo ocupe su puesto de director. Quedarían libres los puestos de profesor de transformaciones y de jefe de la casa de Gryffindor. Y quién mejor que tú para ocupar el puesto."  
  
-"¿De verdad?"-te pregunto con una mezcla de alegría y sorpresa.  
  
-"Sí, no podría aguantar un segundo sin tenerte cerca"-me contestas- "Además, este año has estado ayudándome con las clases y llegabas a hacerlo hasta mejor que yo."  
  
Miro el reloj.  
  
Son las ocho menos diez, debo irme ya. Tengo que llevar a los más pequeños al desayuno.  
  
-"Espera un segundo Minerva"-me dices-"Tengo una cosa para ti"  
  
Y sin darme tiempo para decir nada, coges de la mesilla una pequeña cajita y me la das, con una gran sonrisa que te ilumina hasta los ojos.  
  
Abro la cajita poco a poco, no tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que puede haber dentro.  
  
Te miro con expresión asombrada, mientras que tu me miras con cierta sonrisa pícara.  
  
Saco el anillo de la caja, ese anillo de oro con un gran rubí en el centro, y te vuelvo a mirar intentando pedirte alguna explicación con la mirada, ya que las palabras no salen de mi garganta.  
  
-"Esta es la mejor manera de que nada nos separe"-me dices-"Minerva, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hola!!  
  
Este capítulo se me ocurrió escribirlo cuando escuché la canción de "Tu Pelo" de La Oreja de Van Gogh, aunque el final me ha salido ahora mismo, ni yo me imaginaba que pudiera acabar así... Yo misma me sorprendo ^^!! Lo de 61 segundos cada minuto no es que me haya equivocado (sé que los minutos solo tienen sesenta segundos) pero me parecía una forma bastante bonita de expresar un poco los sentimientos entre estos dos "personajillos". Lo de los fantasmas en el interior de Minerva son sus miedos, porque ella no quiere separarse de Albus, aunque me da a mí que ya pegados con "Super Glue" para siempre. (Por si alguien lo duda, Minerva le responde un sí) En fin, dejo mis paridas ya para otro rato. Dejad review tanto si tenéis alguna duda, alguna sugerencia, alguna petición, algún howler por ahí escondido...Vamos, que acepto de todo menos "viruses", que mi ordenador no tiene la culpa (por si a alguien se le ocurre) Nada más que deciros. Muchos besitos  
  
...Kiara McGonagall... ...Albus & Minerva forever...  
  
Tú, acercándote a mi pelo  
  
Tú y tu mirada otra vez.  
  
Quiero que no exista el tiempo,  
  
Detener este momento,  
  
Una vida es poco para mí. 


End file.
